fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Super Brawlers 2
Mario Super Brawlers 2 is the sequel to Mario Super Brawlers. It adds several new features, and doubles the game's original roster. The stage's numbers are also doubled, and most stages are completely new. Gameplay Like the original, you fight using various characters from the Mario series. The characters have similar moves, but each character has an special ability of it's own. The characters fight untill they're knocked out. If the knocked out character was a player, that player can spectate the battle. Each character has a weight class, and have two points spent on additional stats. The weight classes have been ajusted to be more fitting. Stats * Attack: Determinates the strength of moves. * Health: Determinates how much health a character has. * Defense: Determinates how much damage a character recieves. * Speed: Determinates how fast a character is. * Trick: Determinates the chance of avoiding moves. Weight Classes Game Modes The game features three game modes. Adventure Mode *Play all of the stages in unlocking order, with set foes. There are short cutscenes that gives the game a story as well. More detail about the plot is shown in another section of the page. Free Mode *Play any stages with any characters and any opponent. *You can also customize the battle with these options: **Time: Choose how much time the players can fight before a tie happens. YOu can also simply disable time. **Lives: Add lives so when a player is knocked out, it respawns. **Handicap 1: Decrease or increase how much damage a player gets when it is hit. **Handicap 2: Decrease or increase the knockback of moves. **Speed Rate: Increase or decrease the speed of the game. Multiplayer Mode *Basically the same thing as Free Mode, but you can play with up to 10 players in local. *This mode can also be played online, but with set rules: **5 minutes maximum. **Two lives. **No handicap or speed rate. *If two players choose the same character and the same outfit, one of the players will be a noticeably darker color then the other. **A third player is lighter ***A fourth player is transparent. ****A fifth player is greyscale, unless the character is Metal Mario. In that case, Metal Mario would be rainbow-colored. *****A sixth player is surrounded by a rainbow aura. *****A seventh player is surrounded by a greyscale aura. *****An eight player is turned into a shadow. *****A ninth player looks like the galaxy. *****Finally, the tenth player is pixelised. Shop The shop is a new feature in the series. You can collect coins in stages and then go in the shop to buy outfits for characters: *Fire Mario: 50 Coins. *Ice Luigi: 50 Coins. *Toad Pallette Swaps: 100 Coins. *Yoshi Pallette Swaps: 100 Coins. *Tanooki Peach: 50 Coins. *Strikers Waluigi: 50 Coins. *Biker Wario: 50 Coins. *Classic Bowser: 50 Coins. *Diaper Baby Mario: 50 Coins. *Shy Guy Pallette Swaps: 100 Coins. *Orange Dress Toadette: 200 Coins. *Kitsune Daisy: 200 Coins. *Cat Rosalina: 200 Coins. *Koopalings: 200 Coins. *Birdo Pallette Swaps: 250 Coins. *Funky Kong: 200 Coins. *Toadie: 200 Coins. *Diaper Baby Luigi: 200 Coins. *Stone Dry Bowser: 200 Coins. *Spiny: 200 Coins. *Black Dr. Mario: 100 Coins. *Pink Blooper: 100 Coins. *Giant Mr. I: 100 Coins. *Tippi: 100 Coins. *Orange Nabbit: 100 Coins. *Chuckya: 100 Coins. *Baby Daisy: 100 Coins. *Paratroopa Pallette Swaps: 200 Coins. *Goomballa: 100 Coins. *Robo-Gadd: 100 Coins. *Sprixie Princess Pallette Swaps: 300 Coins. *Dixie Kong: 250 Coins. *Luma Pallette Swaps: 300 Coins. *Naval Pirahna: 250 Coins. *Bound Fire: 250 Coins. *Snifit Pallette Swaps: 300 Coins. *Young Toadsworth: 250 Coins. *Green Dr. Luigi: 250 Coins. *Metal Mario Pallette Swaps: 350 coins. *Orange Bronze Daisy: 250 Coins. Adventure Mode Story A cutscene shows in an arena Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad and Peach. In door opens in the arena, revealing Dr. Mario, King Boo, Starlow, Nabbit and Paratroopa. The player can then choose a side, and a character to play in that side. A battle ensues in Coin Castle. If the player wins the battle, it unlock Snowman Slopes. After this battle, a cutscene is shown in which an airship flies on top of the castle. The ship attacks the castle. causing the heroes to run in various directions. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi are seen robbing the igloo in Snowman Slopes. However, Rosalina and Daisy spots them. The player can then choose to play either Wario or Waluigi, and then a battle ensues in Snowman Slopes. The Wario Bros. ends up beating the two princesses. Going outside the igloo, Wario notices the Snowman has a crown made of diamond. When he arrives in the top of the Snowman, through, he discovers Bowser has areadly took the crown, with Blooper behind him. Another battle ensues. If the player wins the battle, it unlocks Horrid Swamp. Mario and Luigi ran in a toxic swamp. They see a treehouse and enter it, only to find that it's occupied by a mean shy guy which has kidnapped Baby Mario and Baby Peach. Mario and Luigi fight the Shy Guy and save the babies, which follows them. As they attempt to find a shelter somewhere else, they are attacked by Bowser Jr, who has teamed up with Birdo, King Bob-Omb and surprisingly, Goombario. The player can choose a character between the Mario Bros. or the babies, and they fight the opposite team. Bowser Jr, Birdo and King Bob-Omb runs away while Goombario wonders where he is, revealing he was infact mind-controlled. As they walk around, they stumble towards Nabbit, which is revealed to be the culprit who brainwashed Goombario. He is also controlling Starlow, Prof. E Gadd and Toadette. The player has the same choice of characters, with Goombario added, and they fight the others. Once they win, the player unlocks ???. Characters Veterans While the veterans are mostly unchanged, some of thier abilities were changed, if not overhauled. Unlockable Newcomers Unlockable Stages The stages will be more diverse then in the previous game. They will usually have gimmicks of thier own as well. Coin Castle Peach's Castle has been revamped for the second Super Brawlers event! It is now full of coins. In fact, it is the stage with the most coins in the game. This stage is rather flat, but despite this it has two floors. There are also a bunch of rooms around the stage. This is usually where most competitive matches happen, as it is the stage with the least "disturbances". Snowman Slopes A stage based on Snowman's Land from Super Mario 64. There are various ice ponds which are slippery. There are also places with tall snow, slowing down characters. It is possible to climb the snowman and then attack people from it's top, and a large igloo where it is possible to hide. Horrid Swamp This horribly toxic swamp is filled with toxic water, which is the stage's gimmick. The trees are climbable and players are then able to walk on vines, branches and leaves connecting the trees together. Above the trees are a bunch of big mushrooms that make you bounce. Items Unlike the first game, there are a lot of items, with none of them beign specific to one stage. You can disable items in Free Mode and Multiplayer mode. Rarer items give stronger effects then common items. Item List * Super Star(Rare): A glowing star. When touched, it makes a player invincible for a few seconds, and buffs the player's stats. * P-Balloon(Average): A yellow balloon with a P on it. Allows a player to float around for a short period of time when used. * Frog Suit(Common): A suit made to look like a frog. If used, it allows the player to jump higher for a short period of time. * Golden Hammer(Rare): A powerful golden hammer. When used, it forces the player to whack the hammer around everywhere. A single hit from the hammer can easily remove half the health of a character. The player is vunerable after, through. * Blue Shell(Average): A spiked and winged blue shell. When used, it homes towards the player with the most health and crashes on it. However, it can easily backfire. * Boomerang Flower(Common): A flower that looks like a boomerang. When used, the player can launch up to three boomerangs which do average damage to foes. Enemy Summons Rarely, a Question Block will appear in the battle. Attacking the Question Block will summon a random enemy. The enemy usually won't attack the player who summoned it, but will attack other players. * Goomba(Common): An evil minion of Bowser. It runs towards another character and bites it, dealing low damage. After doing so, it attempts to bit another player, and so on. Can be knocked out very easily. * Buzzy Beetle(Average): A beetle protected with a very tough shield. It walks towards an enemy and rams on it to attack it, knocking it away and doing minimal damage. Can be jumped on, making it's shell usable like an item. * Para-Beetle(Rare): A relative of the Buzzy Bettle which flys and is adorable. It flies around in random directions, but if an uncareful enemies goes under it, it will swoop down and do average damage. Gallery Mario Super Brawlers-Mario.png|The picture when selecting Mario. Note that this is from an earlier build, as the stats for weight claases weren't balanced at the time.. Polls How much do you like this game? Best game ever! It should exist for real! This is a well-written article. I like it! I think it's an average game. I don't really like it. It just feels uninteresting. I hate it! Why did you waste my time with this? What is the best part of the game? Characters Gameplay Items Story Other Category:Poisonshot